Faithslinger Chronicles Shadow Games Pt 4
by Ghosttusk
Summary: The continuation of Detective James Earp and the men of the Phoenix Supernatural Activities Unit. Warning: This chapter contains mature subject matter, reader's discretion advised.


Faithslinger Chronicles – Shadow Games Chapter 4

'A finger?' remarked Earp as he peered at the severed digit.

Cloud Redfeather was driving the vehicle back to the SAU Precinct, with Warner and Earp sitting in the back seat looking at the finger. After a long silence, Cloud said,' since no one else is going to say it, I will. White Court Vampire. You've got a White Court Vampire corpse in your morgue, man. What do you think will happen when the White Court finds out that one of their own turned up dead in Phoenix?'

'I don't even want to think about it', said Earp.

'When they find out, they'll be sending their own people in town to investigate the situation…and things can get messy from there depending on their reaction. If we're lucky, it won't be a Wraith. A member of the ruling family of the White Court turning up dead is going to be a maelstrom for the SAU', chimed in Warner.

'This is probably why Ash called Baron Marcone. They needed the Unseelie Accords protection or they could be wiped out, even if they are not guilty', said Earp. 'And Marcone is the kind of guy who would provide protection for the right price.'

'What are we going to do?' asked Cloud.

'We?' replied Earp. 'We are not going to do anything. This is a police matter and you're not a cop. You're not part of this, understand?' said Earp.

'The best bet would be follow procedure and inform the White Court of the discovery. I'll contact them and issue the notification. No doubt they will want to send someone to collect the body, and I can coordinate with their representatives and buy us some time. You'll have to follow up on the identity of the victim and continue the investigation on your own Earp', said Warner.

The rest of the night went uneventfully, save a short burst of enthusiasm from CIS Tucker at the discovery of the finger. Apparently there was a mishap at the ME Office where an intern handling the body later had a sudden outburst and was sent home early. After eight hours of sleep, a change of bandages, and a couple of Aleve for the pain, Earp was back at work once again. Tucker was waiting for him to hand over the ME report on the corpse.

The report indicated that that the victim was a Caucasian male in his mid-30s, approximately six foot two inches and of European descent. He was killed by shotgun to the cranium, but there were not enough bone fragments at the scene for a facial reconstruction. The ghouls started eating the hands and feet, which further complicated identifying the body. However the fingerprint lifted of the severed digit was a hit for an Edgar Gregorov. Gregorov was an enforcer for a criminal syndicate operating out of LA County with a propensity for violence. His reputation indicated that he preferred to use the hands on approach to dealing with his victims; however the charges he was convicted for were bumped down to 2nd degree murder and aggravated assault through his lawyer.

'Edgar Gregorov, what are you doing in Phoenix?' said Earp.

'I doubt that he's here as a post mortem tourist', said Tucker.

'But if he was a White Court Vampire, why haven't the other descended onto Phoenix? I can't imagine that the White Court would turn a blind eye to one of their own and no response would look suspicious', replied Earp.

'I don't know', said Warner,' but I sent a message to the White Court this morning. They'll probably make an unannounced visit and throw up a smokescreen of lawyers and due process while trying to investigate the situation themselves. This would be easier if a member of the White Court lived here, but we haven't been able to locate one. I'll hold down the fort and deal with whoever shows up while you and Marc Tremere work on finding out more about Edgar Gregorov.'

'You called in Marc? This is a police investigation', protested Earp.

'And the stakes have gone up. Maybe you have not noticed, but we're short staffed as it is. Carter's still lain up in the hospital and the other detectives are still working on the runaway truck and questioning Ricky and Lucy about who paid them to try to grab up the mummy urns. We need Marc Tremere', replied Warner.

'Time is ticking and I can't just stand here and wait for him to show up', snapped Earp.

'I've been here for ten minutes waiting on you Earp', replied Tremere. 'I would have been here sooner, but I had to stop off and get a coffee first. I swear I don't see how you can call that swill you drink here coffee.'

'We'll we still need to check out his background and find some leads, maybe some known associates to question', said Earp.

'Or we can go see El Jefe', replied Tremere.

'I don't want to see El Jefe', said Earp.

'We are going to see El Jefe, Earp. I know that he particularly is interested in seeing you.'

'I'm not interested in seeing El Jefe. That guy is trouble and I want no part of him', snapped Earp.

'We're going to see El Jefe and that's final. Our appointment is at 10:30 and we are not going to miss it', Tremere said coldly. 'You know that you're racing the clock against the White Court and don't have the time to look for known associates. Now let's get going.'

Earp and Tremere proceeded to drive down to a posh business building in downtown Scottsdale where El Jefe worked. It was a modern multilevel structure made up of glass and steel and home to many prosperous businesses of various natures. El Jefe's business was an online rag known as the Dirt, reputed for publishing gossip mill trash about every major city in America. However they have been known to publish news breaking articles of the latest developments in the city brought local scandals to light.

Earp and Tremere walked into the spacious office and were greeted by a perky energetic woman in her late 20s. She stood at five foot seven with wavy beach blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and an hourglass figure. The stainless steel heart necklace, blue satin blouse, and black skirt she was wearing only extenuated her physical attributes further. 'OMG! Mr. Tremere, welcome back! It's such as pleasure to see you again', she chirped rising from her receptionist desk and approached Marc warmly. They exchanged European kisses, one on each cheek, and then she turned to Earp. 'You must be his friend! Welcome to the Dirt. Can I get you anything? Bottled water or cappuccino perhaps?'

Earp just stared at her for a moment. 'No, no thanks. Just let El Jefe knows that we're here to see him.'

'El Jefe? Oh, you mean Geoffrey? Sure no problem. I'll let him know you're here right away Mr. Earp.'

'That's Detective ma'am.'

'Right, Detective. One moment please', replied the receptionist. 'Geoffrey asked me to take you to his office. Right this way please.'

The receptionist called another young brunette to take over the receptionist desk and then led the duo back to El Jefe's office. As they walked through the cubicles and past the conference rooms, Earp noticed the number of young attractive women that made up the majority of the staff in the office. 'I can't believe that you are actually friends with this man', murmured Earp.

'You can't fault me for appreciating the scenery the man works in', replied Tremere. The two men were led to a closed pair of oak doors, but before the receptionist could knock they swung open and El Jefe stood there. He stood at five foot eight with a lean build, brown eyes, and matching hair cut to a business cut, and sporting a goatee on his chin. He was dressed in a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks.

'Mr. Tremere, Detective Earp, welcome to The Dirt! Please come in and take a seat', said El Jefe. He led the two into his office, which was more like a man cave than an office. The dark wood floor ran throughout the office and accessorized by a black leather sofa set. The sectional was against the wall facing the window and the Scottsdale skyline. A pair of matching black seats was aligned perpendicular to the sofa facing a mahogany table and the fifty two inch television mounted on the wall. On the screen was a website spread of an upcoming article.

'So, you know what you want and I know what I want. Let's make a deal', said El Jefe.

'I'm not here to make deals or play games Geoffrey', said Earp.

'We'll see about that', said El Jefe. 'Here is the information you asked for on Edgar Gregorov', said El Jefe as he took a folder off his desk and handed it to Tremere. Tremere opened the file and flipped through the pages and then handed it to Earp. 'This is not good, not good at all.'

Earp said, 'What do you mean?' as he took the file from Tremere and proceeded to look through the file himself.

'White Court Vampires are …' began Tremere.

'I already know the basics', interrupted Earp. 'White Court Vampires are psychic vampires, feeding off the emotions and life force of their victims once they draw the proper reaction from their prey. Get to the point.'

'The point, Earp', snarked Tremere,' is the family. The reigning house of the White Court is House Raith, who feeds off of emotions of lust. Other known houses include Malvora who feeds off of fear, and Skavis who feed off of despair. Edgar was part of House Gregorov, who feeds off of wrath. They tend to walk around with a chip on their shoulders and induce fits of rage from those around them to feed.'

'This would explain why the White Court may not know about poor Edgar's demise. If they tend to be pissed off all the time, I'm willing to bet no two Gregorov's could stand being in the same room together', chimed in El Jefe. 'According to rumor, Edgar made a power play against another member of the family and lost. I wouldn't like tales of unrest within my own house aired out to my political opponents.'

'Still doesn't explain how Edgar's body ended up in Phoenix, but it gives us something to work with. Come on Tremere, let's head out', said Earp.

'So, you don't want to know the juicy news?'

'Juicy news? What aren't you telling us?' asked Earp.

'Well, the information's not free', replied El Jefe.

Earp stared at him for a long moment. El Jefe smiled back at him in return. 'What do you want in return?' asked Earp.

'Tell me what's the deal between you and Gentleman Johnnie Marcone', said El Jefe.

'No.'

'Come on, Earp. You know I deal in juicy gossip. 'Chicago Mob Boss Involved in Phoenix PD' has a catchy ring to it', said El Jefe.

'I said no', responded Earp.

'Then I'll keep my info on Ricky and Lucy to myself', said El Jefe.

'How about you tell us what you know about the Ricky and Lucy situation in exchange for the inside scoop, like Summer Court activities in Phoenix?' pitched Tremere.

El Jefe thought about it for a while, and then finally said, 'Sure, if the detective is willing.'

Earp glowered at Tremere for a moment. 'Okay, I'll do it.'

El Jefe started, 'A year ago you two busted a witch's coven on a vengeance trip and recovered an artifact called the Book of Shadows, right? One of the members was Jessica Webb, an actual sorcerer who was using these minor talents to boost the rituals taken from the Book of Shadows. Well, guess where she got her start?' El Jefe pulled a photo from a folder and passed it to Earp. Earp looked at the photo of a bunch of young kids decked out in punk gear, from which he recognized Jessica, Ricky, and Lucy in their teenage years. They were amongst a group of eight people posing around a pool table.

El Jefe continued, 'They were a bunch of minor talents looking to find new ways to boost their existing power. They tried various techniques to expand their powers including various drugs, but it wasn't until they got their hands on the Book of Shadows that they started becoming real threats. Things fell apart from there and the group splintered off, moving in their own directions. I guess that Jessica proved her the alpha female and kept the book for herself.'

'So you think that Ricky and Lucy are not in town by coincidence?' asked Earp.

'I would have until I got word that another one of their circle, Daniel, made an appearance in town a couple of weeks ago. This could be connected with the runaway truck from yesterday', said El Jefe.

'How's that?' asked Earp.

'Daniel is a technomancer, meaning that he can control machines through a force of will', said Tremere.

'I thought magic and technology don't mix. Isn't that why all your stuff is old?' asked Earp.

'For the record, I don't keep stuff around because it is old, I appreciate antiquities. And yes, you're right for the most part. However someone with fine control of spirit can instill an inanimate object with a little of their own spirit or of another in order to get the device to complete basic commands. That's how clay golems are made after all.'

Earp and Tremere got up from their seats. 'Thanks for your time Jefe. If we have any follow up questions, we'll be in touch', said Earp.

'Don't forget our deal', reminded El Jefe. 'I want details!'

Earp and Tremere proceeded back to the car and started to drive back to the precinct when Earp's cell phone began to ring. Earp picked up the phone while Tremere was driving and answered it.

'Detective Earp speaking.'

'Earp? It's Tucker. You need to get back here quick.'

'We're on our way now. What's going on?'

Tucker took a deep breath. 'Well, I went over the body of Edgar Gregorov again to make sure that nothing was missing and I found small pieces of his liver were sliced off. They were so small that I overlooked them by accident. It wasn't until I ran a test on the small vials we seized off of Ricky and Lucy that I found the quicksilver fluid residue turned out to be blood, but of a noniron base. In addition they had small specks of liver cells in them. They were sampling Edgar Gregorov.'

'Are you telling me they turned cannibal?' asked Earp.

'Something like that, but that's not the worst part. I went back to the body to extract a sample of the blood, but the cadaver was empty.'

'Well, that happens after you get your head blown off', replied Earp.

'Usually I'd agree, but when I checked the refrigerated truck it was transported in, but that was empty too. None of blood residue found on the truck matched Edgar Gregorov either. I think whoever did Gregorov first drained him and then blew his head off. So to determine what this meant, I tested the liver. It acts like Prozac to the human body, but instead of making the subject happy it causes increases the hostility factor like a steroid induced fit of rage.'

'Tucker', Earp said very quietly. 'How did you find this out?'

'I…tried a piece of the liver.'

'You did WHAT?'

'It was a safe experiment. I secured a safe testing ground in the lab and diluted the sample so the effects were not long term. I even had Warner and a couple of lab techs watch over me.'

'We are going to have a talk about this when I get there', snapped Earp. Earp quickly hung up the phone and called Warner, but the call went straight to voicemail.

'Well, what happened?' asked Tremere.

'That was Tucker. Apparently he found out that Ricky and Lucy have been snacking on Edgar Gregorov's liver. It boosted their hostility factor, which explains their crazy displays of power yesterday at the Arizona Science Center. Don't ask me how he found out', said Earp.

At this news, Marc Tremere reached over and turned on the police sirens, but the blue and red lights sputtered and failed. He then promptly punched the accelerator throwing the vehicle into high gear.

"What the...TREMERE!" called out Earp.

'We have to get back to the precinct before things get worse', said Tremere, eyes focused on the task at hand.

'What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?' questioned Earp.

'One of the components of casting magic is the emotional content involved. It musters up the power to be used in casting the spell. It's also a weakness because the spell caster has to keep their emotions under control or a mishap may happen.' said Tremere.

'And consuming a substance that removes any inhibitors to a spell caster's emotions would mean that anything the caster would throw is raw uncontrolled power. No telling the damage someone in that frame of mind can inflict', said Earp.

The duo eventually pulled up to the SAU Precinct in the early afternoon to find that nothing was amiss. They entered the precinct and looked around, only to find that everyone and everything was in order. The desk sergeant was at his station addressing the concerns of a couple of citizens, officers were at their desks either answering phones, interviewing witnesses, or writing up reports as usual. Even Warner was there catching up on old work.

Earp approached Warner at this desk, 'Warner is everything alright?'

Warner looked up at the two and said, 'Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary. As expected the White Court sent a House Raith lawyer to deal with the situation. He's a real slick guy, throwing up all sorts of legalese in our faces about turning over the body to the family. He's currently staying at the Hilton a few blocks from here. Why do you ask?'

Just then the power switched off momentarily and then flickered back on, rebooting all of the computer systems in the building. 'What was that?' asked Earp.

'It wasn't me', replied Tremere.

'Warner, contact the guards at the 5th Street Jail to see if they were affected by the surge. Tremere and I will grab a couple of officers and check the morgue and the evidence locker,' said Earp.

'What? Why?' asked Warner.

'Tucker found evidence that Ricky and Lucy were snacking on Gregorov's body because allows their emotions to run unchecked, thus boosting their magic. And El Jefe filled in a couple of gaps about Ricky, Lucy, and their accomplices', replied Earp.

'Crap, I contact them right away', replied Warner.

Earp and Tremere pulled three officers from their desks and they proceeded towards the stairs down to the lower levels. Passing by the elevators, one of them opened up and CSI Tucker stepped out carrying a clip board. He looked at the passing party and started to follow them. 'Earp? Earp! Where are you going? I need to speak to you.'

'Things came to light about Ricky and Lucy. We think that they maybe after contraband seized in the evidence locker', replied Earp as he lead the way down the stairs to the sublevels.

'Well, I need to speak to you. Something's been bothering me about Gregorov', said Tucker.

'Then stay to the back and tell me on the way', harped Earp.

'It's the blood, Earp', said Tucker as they proceeded down to the lower level lobby. 'Draining blood is a painstaking process requiring sophisticated equipment and a great deal of time to complete the process. It would have been easier to cut out the organs that work with the circulatory system instead like the heart, liver, and kidneys instead. Why take the long way when the short cut would be simpler…any why is it so hot down here?'

The group of officers exited the stairwell and entered the lobby leading to the morgue when Tremere stopped in his tracks. 'What did you say?'

'The temperature down here should be in the low fifties at most. It keeps the cadavers from decomposing faster. It must be at least eighty down here right now', remarked Tucker.

Two of the officers pressed themselves against the left wall while Earp and the other officer took position along the right wall. Earp motioned to the officers to push through the double doors be prepared to take down whatever was just beyond.

'Wait!' cried out Tremere, but the warning was too late. Earp and an officer pushed through the double doors and were confronted by a sudden wave of heat and slender female figure standing 30 feet away from them. She was dressed in a prison orange jumpsuit, her black hair was frizzled and stood out in chaotic directions. As she turned to face the SAU officers, the familiar streaks of red in her hair became more obvious to the lot. It was Lucy standing in the hallway, face contorted in rage seeking a target to unleash her power upon. From the edges of her mouth a glistening fluid seeped out connecting under her chin and running down her neck. She locked eyes with Earp and spat out a small fleshy object at him, but it landed 15 feet from his position.

Tucker eyes grew wide and he whispered, 'Is that a kidney?'


End file.
